Mischief Ways
by HoodedSource
Summary: Loki has becoming bored and has realize that he's losing his God of Mischief status, so what does he do to kill his enemy that is boredom and regain his title? Let's just say it involves a lot of body swaps. Also, Tripp is still alive, no S.H.I.E.L.D. vs S.H.I.E.L.D., No Skye Powers and no Inhumans. This is pure fun and humor with some sexual references, enjoy. Rating may turn to M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**After Thor: The Dark World with Loki as King.**_

In Asgard, King Odin, who was really Loki in disguise, sat in boredom upon his throne. Ever since he was a child, he's dreamed of becoming King and outshining his brother, Thor. While he didn't achieve the throne by the real All-Father, he really didn't care. And, even though his brother refuse to take the throne, he still felt respect for even though he hated him. While he didn't outshine him, he got him to leave and well, tomato, tomato he was free of him. The few months he's been king were fun, telling people what to do, acting like he gives a damn, and even making letting prison loose and watch his warriors retrieve them. Then, the routine became boring, he'd got everything he wanted and still it wasn't enough. He felt, since becoming king, at he's lost something, something dear to him.

It wasn't too long that he realized that had lost his title, his God of Mischief title. He shuddered, as he knew this true, he'd loss the only thing that made him HIM. He knew that something had to be done, he thought of ways to cure his sickness of boredom and regain his title in fell swoop, but the problem was that if he released his mischief upon Asgard, everyone would know that he was alive and impersonating the king. He thought, to great extend, of where a world where could release himself upon. That is until he thought one, the world that rejected him, the world that rejected a would-be king, the world that gladly accepted his brother and he thought, what better way is there to have revenge on the world that rejected him then to cause some mischief, Midgard. Loki got up from his throne and told his servants not to disturb him. He entered a room that contained magical objects and found a globe that can have it's vision upon worlds. He'd summoned the globe to show him Midgard, he'd found his planet to torment the only thing left now was to find his target. He searched with for a while and found the people too ordinary and boring (No Offense), that is until he found a small group of people, S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. A thought of him tormenting them was too good to pass up, so he exit the room started his quest to leave the kingdom and him being was he was, it was child's play, and knowing the hidden passages that Asgard had between worlds made things even easier. As he used the passage for Midgard, he thought of what he was going to do to them once he got there.

Loki shot through the passage with and was now on Midgard, looked about in the middle night, and of course, he would know Heimdell would see him and send warriors his way, so he took on the form for an Midgardian woman and the made his way upon the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. As he found the S.H.I.E.L.D underground base, he snuck in, undetected and sent 8 holograms of him around the base to find and keep himself off their ancient technologies. The holograms found their target and Loki begun chanting the spell ready for them. After the spell was said, he crossed arms to enacted it and had a mischievous crawl across his face and returned himself to Asgard to watch the show unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning came around and Skye's eyes slowly opened and she groaned she rose from her bed. She look upon the ceiling to get bearings, but then she felt something dangling between her legs, she looked down and found that she wasn't in her bed nor was she wearing her clothes, she ran into the bathroom and look into the mirror, but she didn't see her reflection.

"Fitz?" she said in her own voice. "Fitz?" she once more hoping that this was a dream and his lips quivering.

Skye then screamed at the top of her -Fitz's- lungs and woke everyone else up.

"Skye?" Coulson said with worry, but felt long hair on the back of his neck. He touched it and pull on it and realized that he was not in his room.

There was mirror on the nightstand and reached for it, but his reflection wasn't staring back him, it was May's. May's eyes widen with disbelief.

"What the-" Coulson said before more screams followed.

"Hell, is going on?!" Mack shouted.

Phil, got up from her bed and ran to Skye's room.

"Skye, are you ok?" Phil asked.

"No, because I'm not Skye." sounding a Scottish accent from Skye.

"Fitz?" Phil said with disbelief.

"Coulson?" Fitz did the same.

"May, something is going on." sounding Simmons.

"Tell me something...I...don't...know." Phil said as she turned around revealing a big, strong man. "Jema?"

"Coulson?" Simmons said in confusion. "Oh my god."

The three were approached by Fitz who was shaking with disbelief. The three look at him with widened eyed.

"Skye?" Coulson carefully said.

Fitz looked up to her name and that gave them a clear sign that it was her.

"Phil?" May said gaining everyone's attention, but of course it wasn't May they looking at, it was Phil.

"Oh, this is bad." Phil said.

"No, kidding." Hunter said in his British voice but in Bobbi's form. "When I said I didn't want to be near her, I didn't mean I want to becoming her."

"Quit whining." Bobbi sad in Hunter's body.

"Wha? You try waking up in somebody else's body." Hunter said

"I just did. I woke up in yours." Bobbi refreshed.

"This is what happens when you put us together." Hunter continued

"Okay, is too weird." Mack said but Simmons body.

"AC? What's going on?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know but until I find out, we keep our heads together." Coulson suggested. "Even if there not ours to begin with."

The group moved themselves to the recreation area of their base and stood awkwardly, Coulson then had an idea that help identify who was who. He put the names of everyone who affected on name stickers.

"Ok, May." she called out.

"Here." she answered in Coulson body and put her name on his body, he had to admit it, to it was pretty weird putting something on his body and not feeling it.

"Skye?" he continued.

"Right here." she answered in Fitz's body and Phil did the same to her.

"Ok, Mack, Jema." he called out, and Mack and Jema rose their hand to their name. "Ladies first."

Jema put his hand down as Mack's hand stayed up and put the sticker on them.

"Fitz?" he called out more.

"Over here." the former Scotsmen answered.

"Ok, last two. Bobbi, Hunter?" he called out one last time.

Hunter and Bobbi shot straight up.

"Oy, you heard the woman. Ladies first." Hunter reminded in Bobbi's body.

Bobbi put hands his hands down and sighed. Phil walked to him put Hunter's name on Bobbi's body and Bobbi's name on Hunter's body.

"Simmons, please tell me you've got a way to reverse this." Phil hoped

"I'm sure I can find a way." Jema replied with a maybe.

"Ok. In that case, May come with me maybe we can find something that happened last night while we were sleeping." Phil thought out.

May nodded his head and left with her, leaving the others to figure out what to do in the meantime. Phil and May walked to the security room avoiding each others gaze, they didn't want to feel anymore awkward then they already felt. They arrived at the security room and review the security tape and found nothing out of the ordinary, that is until they looked that the tape of the front of the base, it showed a woman having a wicked smile across her face, but she wasn't doing anything just standing in place with a smile, 2 minutes past of them looking at the woman do nothing and then she just left.

"What the hell was she doing?" Phil questioned.

"Maybe she was doing something, we just can't see what it was." May suggested.

"So what are we talking about?" she asked. "Magic?"

"In our line of work, anythings possible." he answered.

"Well, if it's magic, then Simmons won't be able to find a way to undo this." she continued.

They exited the room and went back to the recreation area, where the others separated themselves.

"Ok, here what we know so far." Phil started. "Their a woman here last night, we think it her who did this to us. We also think what she did to us was magic."

"What?" Jema said in Mack's body. "That's impossible, magic doesn't exist."

"Jema, I'm looking right at you and I can tell you that this wasn't done by science." Phil replied.

Jema couldn't argue with that and withdrew herself.

"So what do we do now?" Skye said.

"We find the woman, maybe we can cross reference her in the index or any other databases." Phil answered the question. "We have to find make her reverse what she's done to us."

"I can do a cross search of the with C.I.A and F.B.I. and other databases to see if they come across something like this before." Skye volunteered.

"Good get on it now." Coulson agreed. "Me and May, will look at the index. See if S.H.I.E.L.D. had come across this woman before. Let's hope we can find her. This will take time, so do what you'd normally do."

"This turning out to be a very bad day." Mack said.

_**For those of you are confused with who's who, here you go.**_

_**Who - Body**_

_**Phil - May**_

_**May - Phil**_

_**Skye - Fitz**_

_**Fitz - Skye**_

_**Jema - Mack**_

_**Mack - Jema**_

_**Bobbi - Hunter**_

_**Hunter - Bobbi**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skye sat at the main computer of the underground base, she or he was setting an automatic search for the woman who did this to them. Although, she started to get alittle frustrated because of Fitz's hands.

"And one more database search...ah come on." Skye complained. "Fitz, your hands are so small and shrimpy that I can barely do the search for woman." she yelled.

"Yeah, well, your hands haven't been fairing any better, you know." he yelled back. "Yours are long, skinny and know nothing about hand-eye coordination."

Skye scoffed as she heard him and went back to the search. But then she heard Phil or May walk in and smiled to him.

"You know, you used to appear mysteriously when you were in body." Skye said. "Now, it easy to know that your behind me."

"Well, I wonder if you'll still have that smile when we train today." May said with Phil's stonic face.

"What?" Skye questioned as her smile quickly faded away.

"You heard me." May answered. "5 minutes."

Skye relished in worry since her own body she could give May a run for money, but now there's not a chance in hell that she'll survive. But then she remembered that May is also not in her body and actually as a chance of winning. She finished the automatic search and grabbed she gear until she realized that her gear wouldn't fit 'him', so she approached Fitz and spoke.

"Hey, um Fitz?" she said as her own body turned towards her.

"Yes?" sounding a male Scottish voice from the female body

"Do you have any work out clothes that could barrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I only one pair and since I spend my time in the lab it's never been worn." he replied. "Their in my room, third cabinet."

"Thanks." she said.

"Wait, mind I ask why you want my work out clothes?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I'm...gonna be...training with May today." she answered with his false smile.

Skye's eye's widened to the answered.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your body" she tried to ease. "I know how easy you can be knocked out."

"I...hey, that's not nice." Fitz whined.

"Sorry, but it's true." Skye shot.

After the conversation, Fitz went to find Phil. May was at Phil's desk doing paper work and the usual Director of S.H.I.E.L.D business. Fitz's walked in and spoke.

"Coulson, I can't handle this." he said. "This is torture."

"Tell me about it." Phil agreed. "May's breasts keep getting in the way when I look down."

Skye's body gave a surprised look.

"For paperwork, for paperwork." Phil corrected himself.

"Well, Skye and May are going training room." Fitz knowledge.

May's body shot up with a worried face.

"What?" he asked in a serious voice.

Skye's head nodded.

"Oh, Skye doesn't stand a chance. You can be easily knocked out." Phil said.

"Really?!" Fitz yelled. "You too?"

"I'm sorry but it's true." Phil said.

In the training room, the May and Skye started their stretching and did extra since they were in different bodies.

"Okay, May, how are you so calm?" Skye wondered. "You're about to fight in Coulson's body."

"Who said I was?" May replied.

"Well, no one." she admitted. "But you're freaked out by this?"

"Oh, I am." May answered. "Especially, since Phil's junk is hanging in between my legs. But I have to admit, it's bigger then I thought it was."

"May...I didn't know you had a dirty mind." Skye playfully said.

Phil's body smiled and continued.

"Oh yeah? How's Fitz?" May shot.

"Well, he's small, shrimpy, has very weird taste." Skye answered. "But I was surprised at how big he was."

"Really?" May said with shock. "Fitz?"

"It's always the quiet ones." Skye remarked.

"Okay then. Are you ready for me to make a man out of you?" May asked.

"Oh, haha. Mulan joke." Skye said in a sarcastic tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jemma stared at her new exterior in the mirror as she tried to proceed how this could have happened. She found no explanation, not in her head, but she did give up; she refused to let the nonsense of magic destroy her way of thinking. She rubbed her new ebony hands up her arms, she couldn't lie Mack was very fit and tall.

"Getting used to Mack's body?" Bobbi questioned, startling Jemma.

"Oh, Bobbi." she spoke. "I didn't see you there, for a moment I thought Hunter was being a perv."

Bobbi chuckled to that joke.

"Well, technically, Hunter's body is right here just with my mind." Bobbi said. "But no, just came to see how you're doing."

"Oh, thank you." Jemma thanked.

"Are you okay?" Bobbi asked.

"No." she answered. "I'm not okay, I am a 7 foot man, with a mind of a woman who also happens to have a huge dark package. It's very disconcerting."

"Yeah, it's wonder how men work with this junk dangling in between them." Bobbi admitted.

"I just keep trying to figure out what happened to us." Jemma stated. "How this happened to us."

"You know, you can't explain magic." Bobbi remarked.

"There's no such thing as magic." she said as she scoffed. "There as to be a scientific explanation."

"Jemma, not everything can be explained by science." Bobbi said. "Look, magic can many things from mythological to science we don't, yet, understand. Maybe it's time for you to open your mind for some new things. After all, in the world we live, it's a little, if not, not surprising that something like this can happen."

Jemma thought about what Bobbi said as she walked off. Down in the corridor, Mack was tried to find clothes for him to wear for his new body; he found nothing to fit him, his clothes were too big and he didn't want to go to Jemma for clothes, it would've been too awkward for both of them. Instead, he decided to tighten his shirt in a knot, sure it was showing some skin while wearing some daisy-duke shorts, along with some sneakers, but if it worked it worked. He came out of the corridor and ,as if irony was present, he ran into Jemma. She was towering and looking down with widen eyes at the attire Mack was wearing; with Mack looking up to Jemma in his body, he spoke.

"So this is what it's like being small." Mack joked.

"What do you think you're wearing?!" Jemma shouted while using Mack's hands to direct at the clothes.

"I'm wear something that fits me and I didn't want to come to you asking for clothes, It'd be wrong on so many levels." Mack replied.

"Granted it would." Jemma admitted. "But do you have wear them like that?"

"What?" Mack said cluelessly. "You don't like to show how beautiful you are, Simmons?"

"No, it's just I'm used to seeing myself dressing like that." she replied.

"Look, Jemma, I'm not overly fond this either." she said.

"Really?" Jemma said with disbelief as she eyed the clothes on her body.

"Okay, I'm a little fond of this. But in all seriousness, I would like to have my body back too. But there's nothing we can do about this." Mack responded. "The only thing we can do is... do what we do best."

As Mack walked away, she knew he was right. He was in her body and she was in his body, none of this made sense, at least, not in a scientific sense. Although, her being a scientist, she didn't really accept the answer of magic. To her, it was just a problem she didn't quite understand. She walked to the lab with a few things on her mind.

_(This is very disorienting, I feel like I'm a T-Rex in a small house. But I have to find a way to reverse this, I'm know our brainwaves are switched, that's the easy part, but how are our voices switched to?)_

Back in to Coulson's office, Phil kept pushing May's hair back but it kept getting in his way. He cursed May's hair and wondered how she ever got work done with this hair. He knew he couldn't cut her off, if he did would never be safe from her, not even his director status would save him. You just don't mess with woman's hair, or even above all, May's. He found a rubber band used it to make a pony, on his 10th try, but he finally manage to do it. He felt proud of himself and finally, he could get back to work. As he looked down, another problem had been noticed, her breasts, now knowing the new problem, May's head dropped down in defeat and let out a sigh.

"Not easy, is it?" a female sounded.

May's head shot up and searched for the source of the voice and saw his body standing in the doorway. A smile crept up on May's as Phil's body proceeded to the chair across from her's.

"How long were you there?" she asked.

"Enough." he replied. "Not easy being a woman is it?"

"I don't know there are some advantages to being one." Phil sounded in May's body.

"Like so?" May questioned.

"Well, for starters, this." Phil started as May's hand groped her breast and bounced them up and down.

Phil face was like stone, but inside, May was thinking of way she could get back at him. Of course, she had something to say.

"Well, I know how much you wanted feel my breast, since you never could anyway." May shot back.

"Wait, not to mention... this." Phil finished as May's hand went for the rubber band in her hair.

The rubber band came off and Phil whipped her hair like he was in a romance movie and winked with a smile. Phil could see his eye twitched when he did that.

"Amazing beauty." Phil finally said in his seductive voice. Although, he had to admit that it was really weird doing that.

Phil's face tried to maintain it's stone-like feature, until a smile showed it's presence as Phil's body leaned across Phil's desk until it was a few inches away.

"That may be true, but your body comes up a bit short for equipment." May bombed back.

May's face immediately drop it's smile and formed a defeated face, May knew she got him when she walked out of the room. Of course, she was lying but she wasn't gonna tell him that till later. But she smiled when she heard Phil's voice sound from the office.

"Damn it!"

_**Who - Body**_

_**Phil - May**_

_**May -Phil**_

_**Skye - Fitz**_

_**Fitz - Skye**_

_**Jema -Mack**_

_**Mack - Jema**_

_**Bobbi - Hunter**_

_**Hunter - Bobbi**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the next Fitz and Simmons were in the lab trying to find a way to reverse what happened to them, their brains were there, of course. But the bodies they possessed presented their problems.

"Oh blood hell!" Jemma shouted out as a beaker broke inside Mack's massive hands. "Mack's giant hand have more strength for the beakers to handle."

"At least for hands are coordinated, I can barely get my drawings of my inventions with these long, skinny fingers." Fitz interjected. "And this hair, what is it with girls and long hair?"

"Hey!" Jemma said, until she felt the top of Mack's being smoother than a baby's bottom.

"Guy's" the two turn to see Fitz's body standing in the doorway. "We have a problem."

The two were concerned and followed. Skye led them to the briefing room were Melinda May's body with the mind Phil Coulson began to speak.

"You all know of what has happened in the past couple of days." Phil announced, everyone nodded their heads. "We now have a new problem."

"What is it?" Bobbi voice sounded.

"Agent Tripplett is returning." Phil replied. "He's not been here in the past few days and has been on mission with Billy and Sam, and we all know how they like to mess with him."

"Oh yeah." Skye said.

"Wait, what do you plan for us to do?" Mack's voice sounded from the tiny body of Simmions.

"Well, hopefully, Fitz can come up with something that can disguise our voice as one another and with that being said, we're going to have to get out of our comfort zones." Phil answered. "That also means that May is going to have to have my little obsession of Captain America and as to smile."

Some of the crowd stifle some laughter as they imagined her smiling and saying Captain America-like speech to get them ready for missions. May on the other hand, was not amused.

"In order for us to do this, we are going to have to get to know each other a little better." Phil finished.

Everyone looked to their bodies and those who resided inside them and sighed. Phil and May always ready each other like the back of their hands to need to study, although, it never hurt to have a re-lesson. Fitz and Skye went to Skye's room for study, Simmons and Mack went to the garage for theirs. Bobbi and Hunter already knew each other, all they had to do was avoid each other.

"Okay, AC said we needed to know one another so... let's do this." Skye started.

Words were absent for a few moments because awkwardness. And those moment felt like death.

"Okay." Fitz broke the silence. "In order to be me, you have know how to handle my thing, no my hardware, no my equipment, no my... technology."

Skye couldn't help but laugh as Fitz stumbled with his words. He would always make her laugh in the right moments and him doing it while in her body made it even funnier.

"And also to avoid any suspicions you have to..." Fitz stopped as he was cut off.

"Pine over Simmons?" Skye said.

Fitz was shocked with what he heard and, even more so, that she knew.

"How?" Fitz questioned.

"Everybody knows." she said bluntly.

"Everybody?" Fitz continued in shock.

"Yep, you really don't know how your body is when you're around her." Skye replied.

"Well, don't worry about that, because I'm done doing that." Fitz admitted.

"Really, what happened?" she wondered.

"Remember, when Ward dropped me and Simmons in the ocean?" Fitz stopped to see his head nodding and continued. "I was willing to make a sacrifice and to have Simmons live, in doing so, I told her how I felt about her and she still thought of me as her best friend."

"Oh, friend zoned." she pieced together. "That sucks."

"Yeah, sucks even more because I suffered permanent brain damage because of it and she left." he said as Skye's head looking as he remembered the pain he felt. "I know she had to infiltrate HYDRA, but she could have at least checked up on me every now and then. Funny thing is that when we first met, we only saw competition in each other and as we got to know each other, I thought we had grown into something...more. But apparently, I was wrong."

"At least you didn't in love with a HYDRA agent." Skye joked earning a chuckle from Fitz.

"Yeah, at least that didn't happen." Fitz replied back. "But I still, I thought she was the one."

"Fitz" she started as she moved closer to her body and put his hands upon hers. "Sometimes the girl that's like you isn't the best match for you, sometimes it's the polar opposite that makes the best match. Sometime it's the one that's so far from you that ends up being the one for you."

"Someone like you?" Fitz said.

"Ummm?" Skye said as she was caught off guard with his words. "I guess so. Can we just keep going with the whole study thing?"

"Sure, Skye." Fitz said.

Skye didn't know, but Fitz's face turn red in turn of his words.

"Okay, Simmons, you be with Fitz in the lab so being in the garage is like that, only with mechanical tools. Think you can do that?" Mack wondered.

"I'm a biologist not a engineer, that's Fitz's area." Jemma reminded.

"This is gonna be a long day." Mack muttered.

Back in Phil's office. He and May were in talks if the plan going to work or not.

"Well, May, you think it's gonna work." Phil asked.

"Nope, between Fitz and Simmons history, get gonna be hard for Mack and Skye be them given that Skye likes Fitz." May asnwered.

"Wha?" Phil said confused.

"Yep." May said.

"How do you know?" Phil questioned.

"Phil, please, I train with her." May replied. "It's our...girl time. I'm going to check on Bobbi and Hunter."

"Okay, hurry back." Phil said.

"Phil, you want me that bad all you have my body." May teased.

"That's not what I meant, May." Phil fired back. "I meant we need to keep with the plan."

"I already know you well enough, Phil." May said. "Oh, Steve, why don't you love me Steve I'm you biggest fan, I watched you while you were sleeping. Oh why, don't love you me, Steve?" acting all dramatically.

But May's face was expressionless until her hand point to her face.

"You see this? This is you." Phil said.

Phil's eyes rolled as his body left to check on Bobbi and Hunter. But back in the office, May's face had a smile of victory and revenge.

"Point for Philly." he said.

_**Who - Body**_

_**Phil - May**_

_**May -Phil**_

_**Skye - Fitz**_

_**Fitz - Skye**_

_**Jema -Mack**_

_**Mack - Jema**_

_**Bobbi - Hunter**_

_**Hunter – Bobbi**_

_**Next, Agent Tripplett returns. It might a month or two until I figure out how to do that and I might not continue this story anymore after that. But I will open a challenge for someone to continue with this story, I would like to focus on my other unfinished stories. Message me back if you want it.**_


End file.
